Talk:Smuush Fatfist
Skills Used Confirmed with SoC on 12/24/05. --Rainith 02:47, 27 December 2005 (UTC) I'll check if he's changed level, he has Backbreaker now 00:25, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Also check to see if he is different depending on if you meet him while you have the quest vs. just a random boss spawn (if he is still a random boss spawn). --Rainith 00:58, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Different dude, same name. Level 24, Irresistible Blow, Backbreaker and Healing Sig. --Karlos 00:59, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::A skill was added, he retains his previous skills though. So he still does use balanced stance. | Chuiu 09:48, 24 March 2006 (CST) Just re-confirmed the lvl 15 skills, going to take the quest and I'll confirm the skills for the lvl 24. --Rainith 11:24, 24 March 2006 (CST) :D'oh! I just finished the quest and I forgot to cap him. Someone else will probably beat me to it, as I'm probably done for tonight. --Rainith 12:51, 24 March 2006 (CST) He uses healing sig as level 15 also. Don't know why that wasnt on there. | Chuiu 13:22, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Level 15 does not have Healing Signet: : :--Rainith 13:47, 24 March 2006 (CST) Does level 24 use Balanced Stance, or is that just 15? I don't remember 24 using it. --Dinosaur Planet 13:24, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Level 24 uses it. I went in there with my hammer warrior. Also I think the patch may have changed the level 15 because I ettin farmed all the time and remember him using healing sig. Then again I could just be insane. | Chuiu 13:58, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::You must be losing your mind then. :P 'Cause when I first checked him back on Christmas Eve he didn't have healing then either. The regular ettins have it, but the boss doesn't. --Rainith 14:01, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't that not only seem odd but also contradict the way ANET does things with bosses everywhere else though? | Chuiu 14:07, 24 March 2006 (CST) Ok now I know why I thought he used Healing sig. I was mistaking him for Glutt Wallop. | Chuiu 05:11, 30 March 2006 (CST) This article still useful? The Establish the Luxon Settlement quest is longer avaliable as of the update on Wednesday, March 29, 2006. So is this article still useful? --DaveBaggins 23:04, Apr 19 2006 (CST) :Does he still exist as a level 15 boss? — 130.58 (talk) (23:13, 19 April 2006 (CDT)) ::As far as I know he does still exist at lvl 15, I can't say that with 100% certainty as I don't know for sure that I've run into him since then. --Rainith 10:57, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::He still exists, he is level 15, but to my vast disappoinment he no longer has backbreaker. *sigh* --Jawn Sno 00:24, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Backbreaker I know he had it during the Establish the Luxon Settlement quest which was removed ages ago, but if you go into hard mode, does he get it again? (T/ ) 02:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :He lost BB. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC)